MacChowder in: Wreck-It Ralph Strikes Back! (Transcript)
Cast *Chowder as MacLarry Norrius *Jimmy Neutron as MacBob *Paini (Chowder) as MacTunia *Mung Daal (Chowder) as Chog Norrius *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as MacScooter *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as MacNezzer *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as MacJimmy *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Donald *Wreck-it Ralph as Pompous Maximus *Philo (Fraggle Rock) as Jean Cladius *Gunge (Fraggle Rock) as Phillipus *Woody (Toy Story) as Archimedes *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Narrator *The Once-ler (The Lorax) as Angel Chapter 1: We're Barber-Barians *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment presents shows up) *("MacChowder in: Wreck-It Ralph Strikes Back!" logo shows up) *Patchy: How you doing? Well, just wanted to say; do you remember MacChowder? Well, I do. It's time for another legend about him. So buckle up you young bumpkins, you're in for a tall tale! Now our story takes place in a make-believe land where Scotland and Rome were right next to each other a long time ago. So long ago that there weren't any monster trucks, payphones, microwave ovens, or anything! One group of this land were Barber-Barians. *Barber-Barians: We'll chop your locks with clippers; then tease 'em up with mousse, we'll never stop our pranking 'till the Romans call a truce! We're Barber-Barians, merry Barber-Barians, practical joke fans, best pranksters in the land! We're Barber-Barians! We're Barber-Barrrrrrr-ians! Terrible haircuts - 2 bits! *Patchy: The other group was the Romans. Before MacChowder was born, this prank fight has extended for years. But his inventive ideas ticked off his father, Mung Daal, so he made him leave. He was kidnapped by vultures and took him to Rome. While there, he built an enormous bridge machine big enough to cross a gorge. He was then taken captive by the Romans, as the Barber-Barians went in search of the Stinky Cheese. MacChowder then built a cage reverser to get out of the cage he was locked in. Then, just as things got bleak; MacChowder decided to use the bridge machine to haul the smelly cheese out of the land. And this is where our story begins... Chapter 2: MacChowder the Inventor *Patchy: Every greatness tells a story. And here's one of them. *(Door knock) *Puss in Boots: Who is it? *Chowder: Your highness, I was wondering if you could help Mung Daal with one of their next battles with Ralph. *Donkey: It's 2:30 in the morning. *Chowder: Yes, but he says that he's my dad. *Shrek: Well, go back to sleep then! *Chowder: Okay. *Patchy: But Shrek, Donkey and Puss didn't listen. So Chowder tossed them out of his own hut. *Donkey: You can't do this to us! *Chowder: Wanna bet? (Throws a pile of stuff at them) *Geppetto: Why? Why? Why?!?! Why would you let me be here? *Chowder: That jacket makes you feel rugged. *Geppetto: But it's my birthday! *Chowder: So sorry, but his rules are rules. So, good day sir. (Throws him out) He can do what he wants! *Mung Daal: MacChowder, don't you think that's a bit harsh? *Chowder: A bit harsh? No siree. *(Meanwhile, at the Roman Empire) *Philo: What's this? It appears that MacChowder has tossed out Shrek, Donkey and Puss; to make them leave the Barber-Barian territory. *Gunge: We should alert Ralph. *Philo: Hey, Wreck-It Ralph! *(Wreck-It Ralph comes out of a nearby pile of leaves) *Wreck-It Ralph: I'm awake! I'm awake. So, what were you saying? *Gunge: Ralph, MacChowder has had the three of them fired for disobeying Mung Daal's orders. *Ralph: Three relentless men? Fired for disobedience? That's impossible! Assemble your finest men! We're going to give them a punishment. That is... Banishment to The Fiery Pits of Doom! Chapter 3: Mung Daal Barber Barian *Patchy: Now, I like to eat peanuts and gum. Not everything goes together; like bacon and eggs, peanut butter and jelly, donkeys and trombones; or even goobers in gum. The very next morning, the territory rejoiced for Mung Daal's victory, after he and the Barber-Barians finished another raid with the Romans. *People: Mung Daal, Mung Daal, his exploits ever glorious! Mung Daal, Mung Daal, returns again victorious! Who bests the Romans with his might, whose strength cannot be matched, who brought vict'ry on this night and claimed the biggest laugh? HO HO HO! MUNG DAAL! *Mr. Bunny: Who's the big bad wolf afraid of? *People: MUNG DAAL! Who dreams of clever pranks to try then pulls them brilliantly? Who lifts we Barber-Barians for all the world to see? MUNG (Mung) MUNG (Mung) MUNG (Mung) MUNG DAAL! Mung! *Chowder: But you sang this last time! *(Ground shakes) *Panini: Does anybody hear that omnious shaking? *Ryan: Maybe a bunch of singing rodents are shaking the world. *Mr. Turner: Or a king with his undying love for bath toys. *Wembley: What's going on? *Jimmy Neutron: We didn't shake anything. *Gobo: Why is the picture shaking? *Buzz Lightyear: It's making me dizzy. *Captain K'nucles: Aye! *Chowder: It's shaking us. *(The ground starts to shake more. Ralph and his Roman soldiers arrive) *Mung Daal: Barber-Barians, the Romans are coming! *Townspeople: (screaming and running around) *Chowder: No, not again! *Ralph: Hello, Mr. Mung Daal. It's time we strike again. *Chowder: (Looks around and sees an old train) Time to do my little duty to bring him down! (jumps in train) Sorry, I need to commandeer this train in the name of Norrius! *Russell: Hey! *Jimmy Neutron: Wow, that's a runaway train. *Gobo and Panini: Let's roll! *Chowder: Excuse me! Coming through! Excuse the train! Watch out! *Mung Daal: Oof! Let go of the train! *(The train escapes the territory as it rams through a souvenir cart Mario runs) *Mario: Whatever. *Jessie: Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon? *Mater: (raspberry noise) *Panini: Slow down there, MacChowder! *Mung Daal: Stop the train, son! *Chowder: But I don't know how to stop! *Jimmy Neutron: We'll help you. Hold on, Chief! *Gobo: Cut them up at the front! I got you! (He runs into a photo booth) *Panini: Hold still! *Chowder: Emergency break! *(CRASH!) *Mung Daal: Ow. *Chowder: All aboard. Chapter 4: A Cake on My Piano on My Cake *Mung Daal: Look, Ralph hates us. If he knew I was your father, he'd hate you too. Then you'd be in terrible danger! *Chowder: Now that you've seen my clear troubles. I am so scared to die. Please, tell me why... Why can't I be a bigger person too? They may be big, but I'm not. They must find out why I should've been a bigger person. They say it's what you make. I say it's what to fake. I suck at delivering messages to people. I'm still the worst Barberbarian ever. *Mung Daal: That's it?! The last part doesn't even rhyme! *Chowder: That's not important, dad. Remember that time you took that embarrasing snapshot of me, with my very first building set? *Mung Daal: Yes. *(Flashback as Chowder growls angrily at his first building set that got destroyed after he built it) *Baby MacChowder: Grrrr.... Who ever knocked that over should clearly die! *Once-ler: (off-screen) Hold on, you are not old enough to talk. *Chowder: (laughs) *Mung Daal: I get it. *(Later...) *Mung Daal: We finally got the wreck cleaned up. *Chowder: Well, this busted, and old train costed about more than what's made in a year. So, I'd better send this to Sheriff Woody for repairs. Chapter 5: Wreck-It Ralph's Song Chapter 6: MacChowder Accepts the Challenge Chapter 7: A Dinner Invitation Chapter 8: Little Ones Chapter 9: MacChowder's Bravery Chapter 10: Closing Credits *(Brave is sung as the credits roll) *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Written by John A. Davis *Produced by John Lasseter, Rumen Petkov and Cory Edwards *Musical Score Composed and Produced by Kurt Heinecke *(Stage curtain closes) *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: Did that just happen? *Kermit: Yep. Kinda feels like yesterday does it? *E.B.: Not really. Did you understand any of that? *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: Not a word. *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment shows up) *(Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts